Une soirée comme une autre
by evernight0127
Summary: Un weekend tant attendu s'annonce dans le dortoir de Mello et Matt ! Seulement Near a quelque chose à réclamer...


Une journée comme une autre

Hello !! Voili voilou, c'est une petit fic inspiré de beaucoup de chose, qui m'est venu en tête alors que je m'ennuyais profondément . Ca peut donné du grand n'importe quoi, j'en suis consciente, mais j'espère qu'elle vous paiera tout de même !

En tout cas je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe – j'suis pas très douée pour ça.

Sinon bah Near x Mello, comme toujours, parce qu'ils sont géniaux, et voilà !!

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Une soirée comme une autre**

La nuit était tombée sur Wammy's House, que la chaleur, elle, ne descendait pas, accablant les pauvres orphelins assoiffés, qui fêtaient tout de même l'arrivée du Week-end. Certain étaient appuyés contre le rebord de leur fenêtre ouverte, d'autre se prélassaient encore dans le parc, observant la lune s'immiscer entre les étoiles, et d'autres, blafards, idiots sans doute, étaient enfermés dans leur chambre, se délectant de leur soirée prochaine. Tel était le cas du surnommé Mello, l'éternel second de l'orphelinat, la fainéantise incarnée, allongé sur son lit, une plaquette de chocolat à moitié dévoré dans une main, et sa tête blonde reposant dans l'autre. Il attendait sagement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, celui qui allait l'aider à oublier cette chaleur insoutenable, à oublier ses soucis de la semaine, à le faire rire, à le faire chanter, à être lui.

Un cliquetis familier retentit soudain et le blondinet vêtu de noir se redressa immédiatement, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait doucement, précautionneusement, comme si quelqu'un cherchait à être discret.

- Matt ! s'exclama Mello en entrevoyant son meilleur ami arriver. Tu en as mit du temps ! Même un escargot aveugle aurait été plus rapide !

Il fallait qu'il le critique, sinon ce n'était pas du jeu.

- Eh, espèce d'abruti chronique, si tu avais daigné m'aider j'aurais peut-être été plus vite !

Mello soupira, souriant tout de même, et se leva pour aider son ami qui tanguait dangereusement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, sous le poids de la marchandise qu'il avait apporté.

- Vraiment, j'ignore d'où vienne toute ses bières, mais celui qui se les enfile doit être un sacré alcolo' ! fit Matt en posant sans grâce aucune le pack de boisson sur le sol. J'ai même trouvé des clopes, planquées dans un tiroir ! C'est mon jour de chance !

Mello ne lui répondit rien et s'affaissa vivement à dépecer le carton inutile entourant les bières qu'il brûlait d'envie de goûter. Ils ne faisaient ce genre de chose que très rarement ; c'était risqué, et s'il arrivait qu'on les surprenne, ils étaient dans une galère pire que sous un châtiment satanique… C'est pourquoi Mello se faisait toujours une joie en participant à ces soirées nocturnes avec son meilleur ami, cela le libérait et c'était un des rares instants où il se plaisait, dans cet orphelinat, où régnait compétition et haine. D'accord, c'était surtout lui qui était en compétions et qui haïssait, mais les provocations silencieuses de son rival lui pourrissait l'existence, qu'il le veuille ou non, et le préoccupait plus que de raison.

- Eh ! T'es avec moi ? s'enquit soudain Matt, faisant reprendre pied à son ami.

Mello ne lui répondit que par un coup de canette moussante contre la sienne, pour engloutir une longue gorgée de cette substance fraîche et brûlante à la fois, légèrement amer, réchauffant sa gorge comme jamais, excitant ses sens. Il n'avait que quinze ans, et pourtant, une bière à la main, il se sentait plus adulte. Raisonnement stupide ? Oui. Mais il s'agit de Mello, ne l'oubliez pas.

Une heure, ou bien même deux s'écoulèrent, tandis que les deux garçons s'esclaffaient bruyamment, s'enfilant bière sur bière, ou cigarette sur cigarette. Enfin, ça, c'était plutôt le cas de Matt. Mello n'aimait pas vraiment fumer ; lui, il aimait le chocolat, et la bière. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour passer une agréable soirée.

On frappa et la porte s'enclencha toute seule, sans que les deux garçons n'aient eut le temps de correctement percuter. Ce fut alors qu'une petite silhouette, frêle, innocente (ou presque) apparut, paraissant lumineuse tant elle se confondait dans une seule et même couleur : le blanc.

- Un aaaaaaaaange !! s'exclama Matt en tombant en avant, face contre terre, complètement fait.

- Mais non, crétin ! répliqua Mello en tentant soudainement de rester digne, malgré la présence de l'alcool qui palpitait sous ses veines. C'est Near.

- Near ? s'étonna Matt dans un hoquet stupide. Qu'est ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

Aucun des deux garçons n'avaient bougé de leur place, le roux assis par terre, les cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes étranges disposé en travers de son crâne, et Mello, assis sur le rebord du lit, les avants bras sur les genoux, une canette dans une main et du chocolat dans l'autre. Matt avait les yeux qui vacillaient, mi-clôt, mais le blond avait soudainement retrouver un air froid et dur face à son rival qui constatait leur état en silence, le visage impassible. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupire, s'avança dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Avait-il songé au fait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient découvert, s'en préoccupait-il ? Mello ne posa pas la question, trop fière et trop saoule pour aligner des phrases si complexes, se contentant de fixer le premier de Wammy's House d'un œil vitreux, se voulant menaçant. Near se plaça face à lui d'un pas lent mais décidé, le transperça d'un regard glacial un instant, se préoccupant peu du roux écroulé à ses pieds, et demanda, cinglant :

- Où l'as-tu mis, Mello ?

Le blond plissa les yeux, persuadé d'être toujours en position de force (après tout, même saoule il était le meilleur) et s'approcha du visage de son rival pour demander innocemment :

- Quoi dont ?

- Tu le sais très bien, répliqua l'albinos d'une voix passablement irrité en reculant légèrement face à l'haleine alcoolisée de son tortionnaire.

Mello se recula, se rattrapa avant de glisser sur le côté et fouilla dans sa mémoire un instant, à la recherche de ce qu'il avait bien put infligé à son rival dernièrement. Il ne trouvait pas, c'était agaçant. Après tout, il avait forcément fait quelque chose, Near n'était pas du genre à chercher la confrontation inutilement.

- Eh, Mello, il parle pas de hic' cette peluche moche que tu lui a piqué ce matin ? hic' ! souffla Matt, fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration, réussissant à le faire loucher.

- Si ! C'est sans doute ça ! fit le blond victorieux en se relevant brusquement face à l'albinos silencieux.

Il tangua, essaya de se rattraper mais se prit les pieds dans la couverture et s'effondra en avant, en plein sur son rival. Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise en constatant la tête de Mello reposant sur son torse frêle, ses cheveux blonds chatouillant sa peau jusqu'à son menton, l'étouffant complètement.

- Mel…lo… Dégage ! ordonna-t-il en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise qu'avait le blond sur sa faible corpulence.

L'éternel second ne se rendit compte qu'après un long moment de réaction de sa position, mais le petit corps de son rival sous lui le rendit hilare, et intensifia son appuis, feignant de s'être endormis.

- Eh ! Mello ! Vas…vas t'en ! Je ne peux plus... respirer !

Il hoquetait sans cesse, tandis que le blondinet satanique ne bougeait pas, savourant le souffle effrayé qui émanait de son rival, prenant un malin plaisir à le paniquer.

- Matt ! Eh ! L'abruti fini ! Aide… moi !

Les intonations de Near sonnaient comme des cloches victorieuses : il sortait de ses gonds, pour une fois ! Pour une fois le petit génie de Wammy's House perdait le contrôle de lui-même ! Mello savourait cette victoire comme le plus délicieux des chocolats et ne bougea pas, ses bras appuyant sur les épaules de l'albinos, l'empêchant jusqu'à ce redresser quelque peu. Le Matt précédemment interpellé sembla sortir soudainement de sa bulle alcoolisée et s'exclama, la voix partant dans des intonations suraiguës incontrôlables :

- Waw ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, tous les deux ?! J'peux v'nir ??

- N'approche pas, espèce de crétin ! gronda un Near furieux. Aide moi plutôt à éloigner le tas de débilitée qui est sur moi !

Il avait débité cette phrase à toute vitesse, semblant économiser du souffle, et Mello se demanda même combien de temps il pourrait tenir ainsi positionné jusqu'à céder à l'étouffement. L'idée de savoir Near mort sous son poids lui donna mal au ventre et il se releva soudainement, juste avant que Matt ne se décide à intervenir. Near prit une grande bouffée d'air et s'éloigna rapidement, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tentant de récupérer ce masque d'indifférence qui l'avait quitté pendant quelques minutes suffocantes.

- Wouah ! Mello ! Tu dormais pas ! s'exclama Matt en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Tiens, tu veux une bière ?

Il lui posta une canette ruisselante devant le nez que Mello attrapa d'un geste rapide pour s'enivrer à pleine bouche de sa substance mousseuse. Puis, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres, il se leva lentement, se concentrant de toute ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler de nouveau, puis s'accroupi devant l'albinos exaspéré et silencieux. Après avoir inspecté son visage forgé dans la glace un instant, il lui tendit sa canette et lança fortement :

- Tiens, bois ça !

- J'en veux pas, répondit calmement le petit être aux cheveux d'argent.

- Bois-le quand même !

- Je suis seulement venu récupérer ma peluche, je me fiche quels activités deux débiles comme vous peuvent inventer pour passer le temps. Rends là moi et je m'en vais.

Mello se releva et se dirigea lentement vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit brusquement. Puis il se retourna vers Near et annonça d'un ton détaché et exaspéré :

- Elle est là-dedans.

Le petit génie ne bougea pas, le fixant d'un œil suspicieux et septique.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te l'apporter, crétin profond ! Bouge toi ! C'est pour ça que tu es venu, non ?!

L'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête, mais ses idées s'étaient passablement éclaircies depuis que son rival était entré dans la pièce. C'était une bonne chose, être humilié face à lui le jour d'une de ces soirées tant attendu l'aurait rendu hors de lui. Near se leva lentement et s'approcha de l'armoire, pour ensuite se poster devant le trou béant et s'y pencher, à la recherche de ce qu'il était venu récupérer. Partant dans un rire franc, Mello le poussa brusquement en avant et referma vivement les battants de l'armoire, tournant la clef tout aussi rapidement derrière l'albinos capturé qui n'avait pas vraiment cherché à se débattre. Mort de rire, Mello s'effondra contre l'armoire, tandis que Matt chantonnait plus faussement que jamais :

- Near s'est fait avoir ! Near s'est fait avoir !! Oh yeaaar !

- Mello.

La petite voix de l'albinos avait raisonné à l'intérieur du meuble de bois, et le tyran répondit, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

- Oui, mon cher petit ?

- Ma peluche n'est pas là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

- Perspicace, en plus de ça ! s'esclaffa bruyamment le blond, intensifiant les gloussements de son meilleur ami.

- Laisse moi sortir.

- Hmmm…. Nan.

- Je veux sortir.

- M'en fiche.

- Mello, ne te rend pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà.

- Qui me paaaaaarle ??

Matt était désormais plié en deux, se tenant les côtes sous l'insistance du fou rire, tandis que Mello savourait sa seconde victoire envers l'albinos. Vraiment, il était trop fort, et Near était trop stupide.

- Mello, laisse-moi sortir, insista Near.

- Vas chier. C'est trop bien de ne plus t'avoir dans les pattes.

- Eh ! Mello ! Viens finir les canettes, faut plus qu'il en reste ! fit soudainement Matt qui avait brutalement stoppé son fou rire pour tituber jusqu'au pack, déjà bien vide.

Mello donna un violent coup dans la porte de l'armoire dans l'espoir d'avoir fait sursauter son rival emprisonné et se leva promptement – un peu trop, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il tangua un instant sur place – et s'éloigna, laissant le pauvre Near dépité et désespéré, emprisonné dans l'armoire.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, jusqu'à ce que les deux amis ne trouvent plus moyen à s'hydrater, et que Matt ne pleurniche, le t-shirt trempé de sueur, accablé sous l'alcool et la chaleur régnante dans la pièce :

- Ouaaaaaaah… j'ai mal au veeeeeeeeeentre…

- Bien fait, siffla Near derrière les planches de bois.

- La ferme, toi là bas ! répliqua brusquement Mello en s'affalant sur son lit, lui aussi ne se sentant pas au mieux de sa forme, mais préférant mourir que de l'admettre devant son rival.

- Vous n'êtes que des crétins.

- Et toi tu es mort si tu continus à l'ouvrir, menaça le blond en grognant, la tête enfouis dans son oreiller.

Non, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il n'aurait pas dut faire un concours de rapidité avec Matt… son estomac s'en plaignait affreusement. Son ami tangua, une main posée contre son ventre, le teint livide. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur de leur chambre et se rua sur son lit en gémissant, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité totale, signifiant clairement qu'il était temps de dormir. Mello n'avait pas objecté, il était épuisé et son mal de cœur l'empêchait de correctement respirer. C'était l'après coup de leur soirée arrosée, mais il s'en fichait. La gueule de bois ne lui faisait pas peur, si ce n'est qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on lui parle pour qu'il puisse se reposer en _paix. _

- Mello.

Ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il l'avait oublié celui là !

- Quoi… ? grogna le blond exténué et malade.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser ici ?

- Tu veux parier ?

- Fais moi sortir.

L'adolescent se retourna, se mettant sur le dos, une main posée sur son estomac douloureux. Le chocolat l'aiderait-il à aller mieux… ??

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? souffla-t-il, feignant de se porter comme un charme.

Near marqua une pause, Mello s'interloqua. Que lui arrivait-il, tout à coup ?

- Je… je n'aime pas… le noir…, répondit l'albinos derrière la porte de bois, sa honte se percevant mieux que jamais.

- Ah ah !! Mais quelle andouille ! Une vraie fille ! J'y crois pas !!

Il aurait put partir dans un fou rire colossal mais la nausée qui lui monta à la gorge le calma bien rapidement.

- La ferme, répondit Near, cinglant et froid, comme à l'accoutumer.

Mello ne répondit rien, trop fatigué pour s'embrouiller avec l'albinos, et bien trop fainéant et fier pour daigner lui ouvrir. Il s'apprêtait à sombrer dans le sommeil que cette voix faible et glacée le tira sur terre un nouvelle fois :

- Mello. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser dormir alors que je suis là-dedans.

- Ta gueule, Near.

- Mello.

- Tais toi.

- Mello.

- Tu vas t'en prendre une.

- Mello !

- MAIS QUOI, BORDEL ??

Le blond s'était brutalement redressé, fusillant l'armoire du regard. S'il avait été filmé à cet instant, il aurait eut l'air particulièrement idiot, à parler à un meuble.

- Je te pris de ne pas me laisser comme ça, je n'aime pas le noir ! Fais moi sortir et je te laisserais dormir !

- Sûrement pas, tu l'as cherché !

L'alcool encore présent lui brouillait la vue et lui donnait mal à la tête, son mal de ventre et son envie de frapper Near s'en trouvait automatiquement augmentés.

- C'est toi qui m'as entraîné ici ! scanda Near.

- C'est toi qui es entré dans cette chambre ! répliqua Mello.

- C'est toi qui as volé ma peluche !

- C'est toi qui m'as provoqué !

- C'est toi qui t'énerves tout seul !

- Non ! Ferme là ! Tout est de TA faute, Near ! Alors assume et laisse moi dormir !

Mello se rallongea brutalement sur son lit, attrapant son oreiller pour le poster sur sa tête, comme si cette action aurait put calmer sa migraine grandissante. Ce n'était pas le cas, bien évidement, mais au moins elle diminuait considérablement les plaintes du petit génie prisonnier. Oui, il aurait put le libérer pour être tranquille, mais il n'en avait pas envie. C'était évidement une question de fierté, mais un sentiment étrange bouillonnait en lui, à cet instant. Son état maladif était insupportable, mais il ignorait pourquoi, la présence de Near le… rassurait. Matt était aussi comateux que lui, peut-être même plus, étant donné que ses hurlements ne l'avaient absolument pas réveillé, et ce n'était pas un dératé comme lui qui arriverait à lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à ses douleurs multiples, répercutions de sa stupidité d'adolescent.

Cette fois, Near avait opté pour le tambourinement contre la porte. Mello en fut alerté, pas pour cause de ne pouvoir fermé l'œil, mais parce que tout se tapage risquerait de réveiller quelconques orphelins ou surveillants qui se rendraient compte de leur soirée, à coup sur.

- Near !! Espèce d'abruti profond, tu cherches à alerter tout Wammy's House ou quoi ?!

Dans sa rage, il s'était levé de son lit et avait traversé la chambre jusqu'à l'armoire, à laquelle il asséna un coup de pied rageur pour stopper les coups de l'albinos.

- Mello… S'il te plait… fais moi sortir…

Near avait l'air vraiment au bout du rouleau. Etait-il claustrophobe, en plus d'être arriéré ? Faire angoisser l'albinos était un passe-temps formidable, mais cette nuit, ce jour là, après cette soirée, il était démotivé. Après un long soupire résigné, il se redressa tant bien que mal, attrapa une peluche placée au dessus de l'armoire, tourna le verrou et ouvrit un battant. Il trouva alors Near, recroquevillé sur lui-même, de faibles cernes apparaissant sous ses yeux clairs. S'il avait été en bon état, Mello l'aurait frappé, seulement il était malade et fatigué, et il arriva même à le trouver… mignon, attendrissant. Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à la maman écervelée. Dans un grognement sourd il lui tendit sa peluche vivement, que Near dévisagea un instant avant de s'en emparer et de la sérer contre lui, sans pour autant se relever ou chercher à s'échapper. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas, Mello lui barrait la route.

Ce dernier le considéra un moment… S'il le laissait s'échapper, Near aurait gagné. Encore. Toujours. Mello aurait cédé à ses insistances provocantes et l'aurait libéré. Hors de question. Dans un élan de dignité mal placé, il poussa Near du pied jusqu'à le faire se dévier derrière le battant encore fermé, l'enfonçant plus encore dans l'obscurité de l'armoire, puis s'y engouffra à son tour, refermant vivement le second battement dans son dos. Puis il attrapa le poignet de Near et le cola à lui, de sorte que l'albinos et Mello glisse le long du mur de bois et se retrouve à moitié allongé sur le sol du meuble, entouré de chaussures en tout genre, la tête de Near reposant sur le torse de son rival. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, sans doute que l'ambiance de l'armoire était plus propice au sommeil, l'odeur de l'alcool et de la cigarette apaisant son estomac mécontent, le remplaçant par une odeur bien différente, une odeur sucré, envoûtante.

- Mello…

- Ferme là, Near, et dors. Maintenant tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

Near dévisagea un instant son tyran favori. Mello n'avait pas fermé la porte de l'armoire à clef, sans doute involontairement, Near pouvait s'échapper sans problème. Alors pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne se précipitait-il pas au dehors pour laisser Mello désaouler tranquillement ? Il hésita, ne bougea pas cependant. Après tout, cette histoire de clef, il s'en rendrait compte seulement le lendemain matin, et là il pourrait s'acharner contre lui pour avoir dormi sur son torse inutilement. Near serait préparé, il était tout le temps préparé. Non, il ne s'en irait pas. Cette nuit là, cette soirée là, il l'avait passé avec un Mello différent, celui qui ne se cachait pas constamment derrière un masque de dureté, comme lui se cachait derrière un masque d'indifférence. Non, ce soir là, ils étaient démasqués. Tous les deux. Ensembles.

xxxxxxxxxx

Voilaaaa !! C'était une petite connerie improvisée à la va-vite, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus !

Je serais ravis d'avoir votre avis sur ma prestation dans des reviews, même des critiques constructives :)

En tout cas merci de m'avoir lut, et à la prochaine !


End file.
